tiga kerajaan
by YamiNoMadara226
Summary: Ivan seorang siswa smp terjebak di masa 3 kerajaan bersama temannya
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ivan seorang siswa smp terjebak di masa 3 kerajaan bersama temannya

Rating : T semi M

Warning : time travel ,gaje, abal-abal, Typo

Genre: adventure & romance

Ohayou..minnaa...ini fic ke 2 saya jadi mohon bimbingannya ya!

Ivan's POV

Senangnya hatiku sebentar lagi hari imlek...tak terasa tahun demi tahun kulewati hingga aku duduk di bangku smp

Rencananya besok kami akan mengadakan lomba disekolah...

Paginya aku berangkat kesekolah...ketika disekolah...aku bercerita dengan teman-teman hingga aku dan temanku michael hendak ke wc tiba-tiba kami terhisap oleh sebuah portal hitam

Hingga semuanya gelap...

Normal POV's

Ivan dan michael tergeletak di sebuah hutan

Lalu ivan sadar..!

Hah..!kenapa aku bisa berada di hutan?"Tanya ivan"

Di..di..dimana michael?"Tanya ivan"

Lalu ivan melihat michael tergeletak tak jauh darinya lalu ivan berteriak

Michael!"Teriak ivan"

Lalu michael terbangun

Enghh..van.?kita kenapa ada di hutan?"Tanya michael"

Aku juga tidak tau!"Balas Ivan"

Lalu ivan dan michael berjalan hingga mereka mendengar suara kuda..

Kuda?"Batin mereka"

Lalu mereka melihat puluhan pasukan kuda yang dipimpin jendral bertombak ular

?enghh..siapa mereka?"Tanya mereka"

Jendral tersebut menghampiri mereka lalu bertanya

Siapa kalian beraninya memasuki wilayah Kami!"Bentak jendral itu"

Ka..kami tidak tau begitu kami bangun kami sudah ada disini"balas ivan"

Pembohong!,bawa dia keistana dia akan diadili oleh kakak!"Ucap jendral itu"

Lalu ivan dan michael diiikat dan dibawa ke istana jendral itu..

Bagaimana kah nasib ivan dan michael?

TBC (To Be Continue)

Gomen saya hanya mencoba membuat fic ini) jadi mohon maaf!

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : ivan dan seorang temannya terjebak ke masa tiga kerajaan Rating : T Warning : typo , abal - abal ,OC Genre: adventure & friendship - Sesampainya di istana Kakak ke 2 !aku menemukan seorang penyusup di daerah cheng du.'Ucap jendral bermuka sangar itu,jendral berjanggut panjang yang mendengar itu langsung berkata untuk membawanya ke kaisar Mic,kau tidak apa-apa?'Tanya ivan Ya aku tidak apa-apa?'Jawab michael,lalu mereka sampai disebuah ruangan megah dan mereka juga melihat seseorang duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran naga Guan yu,Zhang fei!siapa yang kau seret itu?'Tanya liu bei Kakak ke 1 aku temukan dia di perbatasan cheng du aku yakin dia penyusup!'Ucap zhang fei Kami bukan penyusup kami hanya anak berumur 13 tahun yang tersesat padahal tadi kami berada di sekolah mengapa bisa di sini pun kami tidak tahu!'Ucap ivan panjang lebar Diam!kalian berdua sudah ketahuan masih menyangkal!'Ucap guan yu guanyu,zhang fei lepaskan mereka!'Perintah kaisar itu Zhuge liang!'Panggil liu bei,lalu seorang laki-laki berkumis seperti..lele datang menghadapnya Hamba..tuan liu bei.'Ucap zhuge liang Bawa mereka dan introgasi (benar kan?)Mereka!'Perintah liu bei Baik..tuanku..zhao yun,ma chao..maju ke depan!'Perintah zhuge liang,maju lah 2 jendral muda memegang tombak Bawa mereka ke ruang introgasi!"Perintah zhuge liang Baik perdana menteri!'Patuh mereka,zhuge liang mengangguk lalu zhao yun dan ma chao membawa ivan dan michael ke ruang introgasi Tunggu! Zhuge liang,guan yu,zhang fei,liu bei,zhaoyun,ma chao...rasanya aku mengenal mereka..!ahhh...!mereka tokoh dynasty warriors ! 'Batin ivan,lalu ivan memberanikan diri bertanya Eerrr..tuan zhuge liang?'Tanya ivan Hmm?ada apa?..'Tanya zhuge liang Apa benar ini zaman dynasty han?'Tanya ivan Ya!mengapa kau menanyakan itu seperti kau bukan dari sini saja.'Ucap zhuge liang DEGGG!oh ya sewaktu itu kan aku dan michael terhisap ke portal hitam!'Batin ivan mengingat Mic!'Bisik ivan,lalu michael melirik ivan dan mengangguk Jadi michael sudah tahu?hm...sebaiknya ku bilang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.'Batin ivan Eerr..perdana menteri?bolehkah aku jujur?'Ucap ivan Tentu!kita sudah sampai di ruang introgasi.'Ucap zhuge liang Nah..apa yang ingin kau bilang?'Ucap zhuge liang Eerr..sebenarnya...kami bukan dari masa ini.'Ucap ivan Apa maksudmu?bukan dari masa sini?'Tanya zhuge liang Astaga mengapa aku bilang itu?'Batin ivan panik Eerrghh...maksudnya kami bukan dari sini kami berdua hanya sepasang teman di perkampungan miskin perbatasan cheng du.'Ucap ivan Oh..baiklah..karena kalian mengaku kasus ini selesai..zhao yun bawa mereka ke kamar tamu.'Ucap zhuge liang Baik!'Ucap jendral bertobak yang mempunyai rambut panjang Selama di perjalanan Err jendral zhao yun?'Tanya ivan Ada apa?'Balas zhao yun bertanya Apa kau salah satu wu hu jiang (五虎將)?'Tanya ivan Ya!dari mana kau tahu?'Tanya zhao yun Eerr itu aku sering membaca buku tentang mu.'Ucap ivan Oke..kita sudah sampai nanti malam aku akan menjemput kalian oke?'Ucap zhao yun Baiklah...'Ucap michael Ivan dan michael lalu ketiduran.. TBC chap kemarin sedikit Review gomen belum bisa balas review


	3. hiatus sementara

Gomen minna tetapi saya harus hiatus sementara tapi tenang saya akan melanjutkan fic ini kok karena saya akan menamatkan fc saya satu lagi

Gomen ya! ;-) pis


End file.
